Mom (Hoenn)
Mom (Japanese: おかあさん mother) is the mother of or and the wife of Norman. In Generation III, the player's mother helps the player move in, and instructs them to set the time on the clock upstairs and to make sure that everything is on their desk. When the player comes back downstairs, she will say that the player's father is on TV; however, the player just missed him. When the player defeats Norman, she will give an Amulet Coin as a reward. In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, after the player has entered the Hall of Fame, a news report will be on TV. It will announce that a Pokémon is the Hoenn region, which will be either or . In , it will not distinguish which of the eon duo is the roaming Pokémon, due to static interference. Instead, the player's mother will ask if the news report was either about a red creature (Latias) or a blue creature (Latios). The one chosen will then roam Hoenn. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Latias/Latios is encountered early in the game and no longer roams. Instead, after completing the Delta Episode, she gives the player a Latiasite or Latiosite . Sprites Quotes Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Littleroot Town * Upon arriving :", we're here, honey! It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck. Well, this is Littleroot Town. How do you like it? This is our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think? And, you get your own room, ! Let's go inside." * After obtaining the Pokédex :"Wait, !" :"! ! Did you introduce yourself to Prof. Birch? Oh! What an adorable Pokémon! You got it from Prof. Birch. How nice! You're your father's child, all right. You look good together with Pokémon! Here, honey! If you're going out on an adventure, wear these Running Shoes. They'll put a zip in your step! , those shoes came with instructions." :"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... To think that you have your very own Pokémon now… Your father will be overjoyed. …But please be careful. If anything happens, you can come home. Go on, go get them, honey!" Player's house * First time :"See, ? Isn't it nice in here, too? The mover's Pokémon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! , your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear! Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!" :* If talked to again ::"See, ? Isn't it nice in here, too?" :* If the player attempts to leave ::"Well, ? Aren't you interested in seeing your very own room?" :* If the player goes upstairs, then downstairs without setting the clock ::". Go set the clock in your room, honey." * After the player sets the clock :", how do you like your new room? Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. Pokémon movers are so convenient! Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." * After the player goes downstairs :"Oh! , ! Quick! Come quickly! Look, it's Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on!" :"Oh… It's over. I think Dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad. Oh, yes. One of Dad's friends lives in town. Prof. Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." :* If talked to again ::"See you, honey!" :* If the player left and re-entered without obtaining a Pokémon ::"Did you introduce yourself to Prof. Birch?" * After obtaining a Pokémon :"How are you doing, ? You look a little tired. I think you should rest a bit." :"Take care, honey!" * After obtaining the PokéNav :"What is that, honey? A PokéNav? Someone from Devon gave it to you? Well, honey, how about registering your mom?" * After obtaining the Balance Badge :"Oh? Did Dad give you that Badge? Then here's something from your Mom!" :"Don't push yourself too hard, dear. You can always come home. Go for it, honey!" * After becoming the Champion :"That Dad of yours... He comes home for the first time in a while, but all he talks about is Pokémon. He should relax and stay a little longer." :"Is that a breaking news story?" :", did you catch that? What color did the announcer say that Pokémon was?" :"Well, isn't that something! There are still unknown Pokémon!" :"Don't push yourself too hard, dear. You can always come home. Go for it, honey!" Match Call * After registering her in the PokéNav :"Your father and you... Everyone is captivated by Pokémon. What is the charm of Pokémon? Me? I adore Pokémon that help me with my everyday chores." * After receiving the Balance Badge :"Hi, ! Your father keeps himself locked away in the Petalburg Gym. He comes home every so often. But he goes back to the Gym when he's eaten everything he can. I'm guessing that losing to you was a big blow to his pride!" * After becoming the champion :"... Don't worry about me or the house. Wear those Running Shoes until they fall apart, honey!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Littleroot Town * Upon arriving :"! You're here at last! Wasn't it tough riding in the back of the bumpy moving truck all that way? Well, this is Littleroot Town. What do you think? This is going to be our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think? And you get your own room this time, ! Come on. You have to see the inside!" * After obtaining the Pokédex :"! Wait! ! ! Did you introduce yourself to Professor Birch? Oh! What an adorable Pokémon! You got it from the professor? How nice! You are your father's child, all right… You look good together with a Pokémon! … To think that you have your very own Pokémon now… Your father will be overjoyed. But don't push yourself too hard. If anything happens, you can always come home, honey." Player's house * First time :"See, ? Isn't it nice in here, too? The moving company's Pokémon even help with the unpacking and cleanup. They really make moving a cinch!" :"Thanks for all the hard work! We really appreciate it!" :"You should go and see your new room upstairs, ! Dad even bought a new clock for it to help celebrate the big move. You'll need to set the time, though!" :* If talked to again or if the player attempts to leave ::"Well, ? Don't you want to go see your new room?" :* If the player talks to her again or tries to leave after getting upstairs, then downstairs without setting the clock ::", go set the clock in your room, honey. I hung it on the wall, right between your desk and that big map." * After the player sets the clock :"How do you like your new room, ? Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. It really is so nice having Pokémon around to help us! Oh, but you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." * After the player goes downstairs :"Oh! ! !!! Quick! Come quickly!" :"It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV!" :"Oh… It's already ended. Looks like your dad was on, but we missed his part. What a shame. But that reminds me… One of Dad's friends lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." :* If talked to again :"Professor Birch lives right next door. Your dad would want you to go say hi. Go stop by while I clean up around here." :* If the player talks to her after leaving the room and re-entering it without obtaining a Pokémon :"Did you get to meet Professor Birch?" * Once every time the player enter his house and talks to her :"You feeling OK, ? You look a little tired. I think you should rest a bit." :"Now take care out there, honey!" * If talked to again without leaving the house :"Now take care out there, honey!" * If the player blacks out :"Welcome home, ! It looks like you and your Pokémon have been working hard out there. It's straight off to bed for you!" "Much better! You and your Pokémon are both bursting with energy now! You know, , when your Pokémon get run down, you can come on home for a while. Remember what your dad always says… The world of Pokémon battling is not a forgiving one. Never assume your team can win if it's not in top form! Stay safe out there, , and come home again soon! Do your best, but know your limits!" * After obtaining the Balance Badge * Post-credits :"Norman? Sorry, I know you're watching your show, but…" :"You do remember that we planned to go watch the meteor shower in Mossdeep…" :"O-oh. Well… Work is work, I suppose." :"It's fine. No, really, it's fine! But… What should we do with the tickets we bought?" * Delta Episode :"Of course, dear. You have a safe trip." :"Ohhh, that dad of yours! He comes home for the first time in ages, and all he talks about is Pokémon! Why can't he ever just let go and relax?" :"Oh? Well, and just like that… Look at this, !" :"Oh! It sounds lovely!" :"The Litleonids, hmm? I remember going to see them with your dad 11 years ago when they last passed by! You should march right over to invite that neighbor girl you're friends with.You can't let that pair of tickets you got from Dad go to waste–so take her along!" * After the Delta Episode :"...Oh!" :"That reminds me!" :"Here!" :"I've been thinking I should give you this, ..." :"Remember the night you went to see the star show?" :"Well, I found this in the grass out front the next morning!" :"Isn't it pretty, the way it sparkles? It's like a rainbow!" BuzzNav * At :", can you hear me? It sounds like you're really working hard. Don't work too hard though! Make sure you get plenty of rest when you feel tired!" Items given Category:Female characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters zh:妈妈（丰缘）